Vegeta Goes to Camp (The Wrath Of Angry Mothers)
by Sailor Leo
Summary: Veggie torturin time!


Disclaimer: Do you think I own DBZ? Nah, I just own the story, oh, and PB, I don't know your little sisters name so forgive me.  
  
Vegeta Goes to Camp  
  
"Bra-chan, whats wrong?" the woeful mother asked her sniffling look-alike daughter.   
  
Bra sniffled "Th...th..they cancelled summer camp because they don't have enough councellors" Bra sniffled yet again and burst into tears.   
  
Bulma froze in fear. She had to get Bra out of the house so that she could get some work done undisturbed. She rested her hand reassuringly on Bras shoulder "Don't worry honey" she said "I'll make sure you'll be able to go to camp this year"   
  
'And get some time to myself' she silently added.  
  
"NO WAY AM I BABYSITTING A BUNCH OF BRATS!" Vegeta screamed so loud his throat was soar. His face was purple and blotchy.   
  
"Oh chill out Vegeta, Gokus going too, he loves kids!" Bulma replied coolly. Vegeta began a wild temper tantrum that would have rivaled a hurricane.   
  
"I AM NOT GOING! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO BABYSIT A BUNCH OF BRATS WITH KAKKAROTT!" Bulma glared at him icily  
***********  
"I can't beleive I'm going. I can't beleive I'm going to babysit a bunch of brats with Kakkarott" Vegeta muttered on the hot and sticky bus as children where screaming and singing annoying songs.   
  
"Cheer up Vegeta! It'll be fun!" Goku said cheerfully.   
  
"Kakkarott, the Prince Of All Saiyans does not do 'fun' " Vegeta snarled. Goku just shrugged and sang "99 Bottles of Saki on The Wall" with the rest of the kids.   
  
"Shoot me now" Vegeta prayed silently to Dende.   
  
'Stupid woman with her "All Mighty Frying Pan Of Ouch"' he muttered. Bra jumped into Vegetas lap and started to braid Vegetas hair along with the help of Goku. Dende must have turned purple from laughing.  
  
"Well here we are kids! Get your suitcases and I'll take the girls to their cabin, and Vegeta will take the boys to theirs." Marron said. Her hair was in a ponytail with a pink cap, and a whistle around her neck. Vegeta mumbled and got off the bus followed by 10 extremely hyper boys. Then he saw a site that nearly made him die of fear. There were three teenage girls, each one holding the hands of miniature versions of themselves. The first teenager had blonde hair and was wearing a black gi with a red cape and undershirt, and she had a sword. The second one had blue hair, a tail, some jeans, and a turqoise shirt with the Capsule Corp logo. The third one had chin length brown hair, cat like eyes, and a striped orange tail, and was wearing a golden sailor suit with a short skirt, white boots. The miniature versions of themselves wore normal clothes and looked like ordinary humans.  
  
"WHAT THE HFIL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVENT YOU PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH?!" Vegeta screamed at the three teenagers. They all smirked, along with their mini mes.   
  
"Nice braids Veggie-chan" Sailor Leo giggled.   
  
"Relax Veggie-chan, we're just dropping off our little sisters!" Prince Vegeta explained.   
"Yea, we're not gonna torture you...today anyway" Princess Bra added evilly. There was an awkward pause, and then a CRASH! A boulder dropped on Vegeta. Princess Bra and Sailor Leo laughed as Prince Vegeta smirked.   
  
"What was that for PV?" Sailor Leo giggled. Prince Vegeta just shrugged.   
  
Princess Bra threw something on the ground, and smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared, Princess Bra, Prince Vegeta, and Sailor Leo where all gone. Their little sisters grinned evilly at Vegeta.   
  
"Hey Vegetable Head, why does your hair stick up?" Paige, PVs little sister asked.   
  
"We should give him a makeover" Leos little sister, Christine, added.   
  
PBs little sister, Amber, jumped on Vegetas back. "Can you teach us to fly Veggie-chan?".   
'The first chance I get I am final flashing these kids to HFIL'.  
****************  
"Alright you little bratty bakas, you all do what ever baka things you baka brats do all day, just don't bother me." Vegeta snarled at the small group of ten year old boys. Vegeta walked out the cabin to go train in the woods. The moment he left, he heard a loud crash and heavy metal music. He rushed back in and the cabin was a total mess. Toys where all over the floor, all the boys where taking turns playing DBZ, Final Bout, and there was a small trashcan fire in the middle of the room. Vegeta did a Johnny Bravo shriek and got a nearby fire extinguisher to put it out. The boys where all sniggering at this time, but stopped immediatly when Vegeta showed them his meanest scowl.   
  
"Ok weaklings, clean this up right now, put the Playstation in my room, and make me some hot cocoa, anyone messing around, and I will personally blast your ass to HFIL!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
A pale skinned boy with red hair and pimples snarled "You wouldn't dare".   
  
Vegeta smirked "Oh I wouldn't eh?" and he opened a window and blasted a nearby tree to nothing but ashes. The boys stared at Vegeta open mouthed, and Vegeta went to the counselors cabin, and rested on the bed staring at the ceiling, when moments later the red headed boy and some dark skinned boy put the playstation and tv in the counselors cabin. They stared at Vegeta for a while, and ran away screaming when Vegeta bared his teeth in a menacing way. Vegeta smirked and played DBZ Final Bout for quite a few hours when he went to check on the baka brat bunch, but no one was there. Vegeta looked around, and his Saiyan ears heard breathing, and he saw eight pairs of eyes blinking at him from under the bed.   
Vegeta smirked and laughed, but then he saw tears in their eyes and heard wails. If there was one thing Vegeta hated, it was kids crying.   
  
"Come on brats, go outside and play with Kakkarotts brats and leave me the hell alone." he snorted. The children got up slowly and surly and ran out the door.  
***********  
"So Vegeta, how is your troop doing? We only got a day more of Summer Camp left, and then we can go." Goku grinned his idiot trademark grin. Vegeta dropped the video game controller. Ever since he let those kids go outside they never came back! Of course, Vegeta didn't really notice, because he spent the whole two months playing Final Fantasy VIII on the Playstation.   
  
"KAKKAROT! I LEFT THEM WITH YOU! WHERE DID THEY GO?" Vegeta yelped in a moment of panic. Goku just stared at him blankly, not answering, like a stupefied deer caught in headlights. Vegeta sighed. Kakkarots brain shut down again, that happened, though the last time it happened, he was like that for three hours until someone snapped him back to attention.  
Vegeta whacked Goku on the head.   
  
Goku immediatly snapped out of it and grinned idioticlly again. "Don't worry Vegeta, I'll help you find them!" he said with his hand behind his head. Vegeta sighed one of his "Why me?" sighs, grabbed Goku by his arms, and headed toward the door, when he realized that Gokus kids were gone too. Vegeta and Goku let out a Johnny Bravo shriek, and looked around frantically. Vegeta checked outside, and Goku checked the kitchen. Moments later Vegeta flew back in the cabin, and Goku came out of the kitchen with cookie crumbs on his face. "Fny Fign of da kis?" Goku asked with some cookies in his mouth. Vegeta whacked Goku on the back of the head, and Goku spat out the cookies.   
  
"No Kakarott, I checked everywhere while you were stuffing your face, and I found no sign of the chibi demon spawn" Vegeta replied with a flare of anger.Vegeta was just about to whack Goku again when Marron came running in.   
  
"Vegeta-san, Goku-san, all the children are missing! And the parents will be here soon!" she shreiked. Vegeta froze.   
  
"You mean that some baka bastard had the nerve to kidnap my princess?" Vegeta whispered. Marron nodded, trembling, stepping back waiting for Vegeta to explode.   
  
Gokus eyes lit up. "Vegeta! I can lock on Bras key and do Intantaneous Movement to find her!" he explained. Vegetas jaw dropped.   
  
He grabbed Goku by the collar and screamed "KAKAROTT WHY DIDNT YOU THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?".   
  
Goku just shrugged and said "I dunno". Vegeta fell over anime style. Goku concentrated on Bras ki, then lifted two fingers to his temple, and he transported with Vegeta regretfully holding on to his shoulder.   
*****************  
The forest was quiet and calm, and birds where fluttering everywhere. Then the author realized it sounded like a Disney movie and got Goku and Vegeta to teleport there and blow up the birds.  
  
"Kakarott, why are we here? I don't see anyone here!" Vegeta told Goku.   
  
Goku just shrugged,"Maybe those kids with the spears and war paint will tell us where they are". Goku was right, around them where about a hundred kids with spears and had berry juice on their cheeks. The boys had no shirts on and had tribal markings on their chests, and the girls hair where done up with two small bones in them.   
  
"You are outsiders, and outsiders must meet our elder to decide their fate!" Vegeta recognized the speaker as the boy who spoke out against him a month ago. The chibi tribes people led Goku and Vegeta to a cave, where more chibis where there. On a stone throne, was the person anyone would have last suspected...a bunny. Then Piccolo came, blasted the bunny, and sat on his throne.   
  
"The namek? Nande Kuso?!" Vegeta yelped.   
  
Piccolo smirked. "Well well well, if it isn't the Vegetable and the baka, what do you want from the king of the chibis?" he said. Vegeta and Goku just stared at him, they looked at each other, and shrugged.   
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE CHIBI BAKAS, GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO CAMP OR YOUR NEXT TEACHER WILL BE KAKAROTTS MATE!" Vegeta screamed. All the chibis stared at Vegeta...crickets chirped in the background. Vegeta nudged Goku in the ribs.   
  
"Ow! Um...thats right! She'll make you study all day and never have any fun at all!" Goku said with his hand behind his head. The chibis gasped.   
  
"Yea, and she'll scream your head off if you disobey her, and worst of all" Vegeta paused for a dramatic affect   
  
"She is the strongest being in the galaxy"   
  
"Its true!" Gohans head popped up in the mouth of the cave, then a hand with a long pink sleeve pulled him away.   
  
Everyone blinked and shrugged. The chibis decided to come with Goku and Vegeta, because they didnt want to end up like Gohan, and the fact that even Piccolo was scared straight at the thought of ChiChi in a bad mood. All the children held hands, and they held onto Piccolos cape, and Piccolo held onto Vegeta, and Vegeta held on to Goku, and he did Instantaneous Movement.   
  
When they got back to the camp base, Marron was being faced by angry mothers that where slowly closing in on her, while Sailor Leo was holding them back, because Marron was her favorite character. But even Sailor Leo couldn't last long against...DUN DUN DUN...THE WRATH OF ANGRY MOTHERS! When the mothers, however, saw their kids, they ran up to them and hugged them. Vegeta was gagging at the sweetness, but then saw Bra and hugged her, while glaring ato Goku as if to say 'Laugh and die'.   
  
When Vegeta got home with Bra, the house was dark. Vegeta looked around, and went into the kitchen. Bulma was sitting at the table looking at something.   
  
"Oh Vegeta" she said in a eerily sweet tone. Bra ran away, knowing of what was to come.   
  
"Y..y...yes, Bulma?" Vegeta squeaked. He only called her Bulma when something bad was happening. Bulma held up the newspaper. The headline read "CAMPERS DISSAPEAR!". Vegeta gulped. The camera went outside of the Capsule Corp house and a loud "CLANG" was heard, then a thump, then a snicker.   
  
  
--------------The End----------------  
Prince Vegeta: Wait a minute! How the hell did Piccolo become the King of the Chibis?!  
Princess Bra: Maybe some of the chemicals in his brain where still there from the Halloween episode of Vegeta Coast to Coast.  
Sailor Leo: I hope not, anyway, please R/R  
All: Ja ne!   
  



End file.
